HACK:PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Mitsu is in a character class that was banashed in the Beta version and knows about things that aren't supposed to exist for another 4 years like the Colbalt knights and the career of werewolf.Who is she? May contain Romance and is a bit deep.
1. Login 1: The Beginning

**Hi! I'm back with anew story. This one has an OC unlike my other .hack story. I hope you like it! This story talks about Mitsu, a girl who plays The World but has no idea of her past. She  
**

**Character: Mitsu (Which means Light) **

**Age: 13  
Class: Slayer  
Hair color: Black  
Eye Color: Black  
Outfit: A Chinese kimono but shorter and all black. A sword is strapped on her back and has black markings on her face.  
Info: People always wonder why she is wearing black if her name means light. Mitsu is a kind and quiet girl who plays the world to escape reality. Always being picked on, she decides to escape from the real life. **

I do not own .hack any version of its other versions. I only own Mitsu.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

Being here is the best thing for me. Having no life because of the real world, I decided to escape and never return to reality. Being part of life was never the thing for me and for some reason I cannot be attacked. I came to The World to be free. A while ago I found out that reality wasn't for me and then something happened that I cannot remember. Walking and searching for the answers in The World because it's the only place I can go. I've been in the World for who knows how long and so far haven't solved the mystery, the mystery of what happened to me. The thing I forgot.

-------End POV-------

"Hurry Up! Were going to be late" Mimiru yelled to Tsukasa. "I'm glad you can come again for another dungeon quest" said Bear. "Last time I had fun so I decided to come" replied Tsukasa. "This time it won't be easy" said Bear "We have to look for a special item on this one." "I guess this one involves fighting. Oh well, how bad can it be?" said Mimiru. They approach the dungeon and see their first monster. "Oh man, this ones level 60, we'll never be able to defeat this one" said Mimiru.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

I start to hear voices. Maybe a person is here to visit me. But that is unlikely. I don't have any friends. Ever since I can remember, all my friends didn't like me playing The World. So it's unlikely they would play now. But is it possible there are actually people here. People here in this dungeon.

-------End POV-------

"We have to get out of here" said Tsukasa. They suddenly see a girl approaching the monster. "Are you crazy? The monster is going to kill you" yelled Mimiru. "Wait look at her outfit. That's not a regular outfit for players," said Bear "An outfit like that was only allowed for Slayers in the Beta version of The World. That class does not exist anymore." "Wasn't that 4 years ago?" asked Mimiru. "Please don't attack players. This place must remain peaceful" said Mitsu walking over to the monster. The monster lifts up its hand and hits Mitsu but instead of hitting her, it goes right through and then the monster disappears. "Who are you?" asked Tsukasa. "My name is Mitsu...and yes I am a slayer" she said.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

It went through me again. This always happens and what did that guy mean by saying that my class was only available 4 years ago? What did he mean that my class no longer exists? Does he mean my character class was deleted? According to when I signed up, the slayer class was the newest. I guess it was wrong. Things must have changed when I was playing but according to my record I've been only playing for 14 minutes.

-------End POV-------

"So Mitsu, how were you able playing as a slayer?" asked Bear "You do know the class was deleted 4 years ago." "I just logged in 14 minutes ago and when I signed in, I was the newest class" said Mitsu." "That's not possible; the class was deleted 4 years ago. If they did put it back there would be a message on the message board" said Mimiru. "Is it okay if she comes with us?" said Bear. Tsukasa and Mimiru both nod there heads. Soon they are on there way to Mac Anu. "Wow, it sure changed. When I first logged in and started my journey here 14 minutes ago it didn't look like this. The graphics wasn't as good as this" said Mitsu.

-------Bear's POV-------

That can't be rite. Mac Anu has never been updated since...4 years ago. Then she says that Mac Anu doesn't look the same as when she came here. There is something strange about this. I guess she must have won a special contest or something that allowed her to be a slayer because I am certain that the class was deleted.

-------End POV-------

Mitsu is exploring Mac Anu and seeing what it's like. "I can't wait to see the shooting stars. I read on the message board that they are going to have it because of the release of the Slayer class" said Mitsu. Mimiru goes over and whispers something to Bear. "Didn't they have the fireworks 4 years ago in the beta version?" asked Mimiru. "Yeah, that I'm also sure of" replied Bear. They turn and see that Tsukasa is talking to Mitsu. "There are going to be fireworks tonight?" asked Tsukasa. "Yes I'm sure; I checked the message boards before I logged in. It's to celebrate the arrival of the Slayer class" she said. "I guess the arrival of a new class is great news" said Tsukasa. Mitsu nods and then looks at the sky. They wait there but see there are no fireworks. "That's strange. I was sure there where going to be fireworks" said Mitsu.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

How is this possible? I'm sure they where going to be fireworks. I'm sure about it. But how come there aren't any. Is there a problem with the system? I hope they can fix it. I really wish they will.

-------End POV-------

"Maybe they postponed it till tomorrow" said Tsukasa. "Maybe but I really wish I could have saw them" said Mitsu looking disappointed. Just then Mimiru and bear walk over. "Mitsu is it okay if we ask you a question?" asked Bear. Mitsu nods. "Did you meet any other people in The World besides us?" asked Bear. "Of course I met other people. There names are Shugo, Rena, Hotaru, Ouka and Mireille. I also met the leader of the Cobalt Knights, Kamui" said Mitsu. "But it's not called the Cobalt Knights" said Bear. "What do you mean?" asked Mitsu. "The Knights around here are called Crimson Knights" said Mimiru. "There leader isn't named Kamui. Her name is Subaru" said Tsukasa. "I think we better go talk to Subaru" said Bear.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

I'm sure that they are called Cobalt Knights. No mistake. I met Kamui and she told me about a group of knights from long ago called the Crimson Knights. But she told me they existed 4 years ago and she took over the job of the current leader Subaru. What's going on?

-------End POV-------

Bear and Mimiru are talking with Subaru while Tsukasa is talking with Mitsu. "Can you tall me about your friends?" asked Tsukasa. Mitsu nods. "Shugo was a Twin sword and quite a lunatic, always getting yelled at. Rena was a Heavy Blade and was Shugo's sister. She joined The World to spend some time with her brother. Hotaru was a Wavemaster and loved all things living. She always has her grunty with her. Mireille was also a Wavemaster but she was interested in collecting as many rare items as possible. Ouka was a werewolf. She was Mireille's best friend and was known as "Ouka the Devine Fist" because she was a very strong player" said Mitsu. "Did you just say Werewolf?" asked Tsukasa. "Yes, she was moved to the werewolf class because of how strong she was. It was a part of a special pack for strong players" said Mitsu.

Mimiru, Bear and Subaru walk over to them. "Excuse me can you please tell me about the knights you know?" asked Subaru." "The knights I know are called the Cobalt Knights and they help get rid of bugs in the World with the help of their leader Kamui" said Mitsu. "How did you know about Kamui and the Cobalt Knights? Kamui was chosen to take over my duties 4 years from now and yes she was going to rename the name to Cobalt but how did you know," asked Subaru "The only people who know are the system administrators and I." "Mitsu, can you explain what's going on? You are part of a class that is deleted and then you know about the future. Besides that, how come the monsters hand goes right through you and then it disappears" said Bear. After Mitsu hears this her head starts to hurt and then she is on her knees.

"Please! Stop! I can't take anymore of this!" she yells. You see her body turn transparent and then change back over and over. "Stop this please!" yelled Mistu.

**I hope you like this story! Please review! **


	2. Login 2: 14 Years

**This chapter might be a bit confusing so if u have any questions just tell me. I hope you like this chapter. **

I do not own .hack any version of its other versions. I only own Mitsu.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

I felt like I was on fire. What is happening to me? I was just fine a few moments ago. I looked at the ground and saw I became transparent and then turned solid over and over again. It's getting hard for me to breathe. I ... don't ... think... I'll... Last ... much... longer...

-------End POV-------

Mitsu collapses on the ground. Subaru, Tsukasa, Bear and Mimiru go over to see what's going on. "What happened to her?" asked Subaru. Tsukasa tries to help Mitsu up but his had goes right through her. After that Mitsu vanishes.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

I see the colors or blue and white. Is this a dream? After that everything goes black... "Wake up Mitsu" called a voice. I carefully open my eyes and see Shugo. "What are doing here?" I asked. "What am I doing here, you are the one who passed out" said Shugo smiling at me. I look around and don't see Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear or Subaru. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Rena, Hotaru, Ouka, and Mireille logged out;" he said to me "Don't you remember?" "I was talking about Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear and Subaru" I said.

-------End POV-------

"Are you crazy? Those guys stopped playing 4 years ago" he said. "But I saw them... –Looks at her time- 4 minutes ago" said Mitsu. "Mitsu I want to ask what happened. You said you where on fire and then you started to turn transparent and back. Then you disappeared and then 4 minutes later I find you back here" said Shugo. "I don't understand. Just then Rena, Hotaru, Ouka and Mireille log back in. "Mitsu! You're back. Where did you go?" asked Mireille. "I went and talked to Tsukasa, Mimiru, Bear and Subaru" Mitsu replied. All of them look at her strangely. "Never mind, let's go to the dungeon and battle" she said.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

I walked into the dungeon with the others and then it seemed that the place was familiar. I looked at the dungeon and then I saw a spot that looked familiar to me. It was the spot I met Tsukasa and the others, the spot where the monster appeared. I stop walking and I feel my heat beat start to slow down. It's happening again.

-------End POV-------

"That's strange Mitsu was with us a minute ago" said Shugo turning around. Everyone turns around. "Where did she go?" asked Rena. Shugo starts to run back to the entrance and then he sees Mitsu on her knees

-------Shugo's POV-------

I saw Mitsu and it looked like she couldn't breathe anymore. She started to change color again. Suddenly on her back appears a pair of white wings. But then it started to change color also. "Shugo, stay back" she yelled to me. Then in flash she was gone.

-------End POV-------

In Mac Anu, Mitsu appears. The others go over to her. "Mitsu are you alright?" asked Tsukasa. "What just happened?" Mitsu asked nervously. "You disappeared right after we told u about 4 years from now" said Bear. Mitsu stands up and looks around. "Wasn't I in the dungeon a few minutes ago?" she asked. Everyone shakes their head no. "It's getting late. We'll see you tomorrow" said Bear. Everyone logs out except Tsukasa and Mitsu. In the real world Bear is looking up information on the person called Mitsu. He stubbles on to a school website and is looking at the profiles. "It's not possible" said Bear surprised.

Next day in The World, Tsukasa is talking to Mitsu. "So you don't remember anything?" he asked her. "I remember some things but everything else is just a blur. I remember getting picked on and well everyone hated me" said Mitsu. "I don't remember anything of my past either. You're lucky to have some memories of your past" said Tsukasa. Just then Mimiru and Bear log in. "Hey guys, nice to see you back" welcomed Mitsu with a smile. "We want to ask you something, how long have you been playing?" asked Bear. "According to my record, I've been playing for 14 minutes" she said. "Your record is wrong; you haven't been playing for 14 minutes. You've been playing for 14 years" said Bear. Mitsu smiles nervously. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"According to your online class journal, you signed up 10 years ago and since then 4 years have passed. So you haven't been playing for 14 minutes, you've been playing for 14 years" said Bear. "But wouldn't that mean she's over 14 years old?" asked Mimiru. "She's not over 14, she's 13 years old" said Bear. "I don't get it" said Tsukasa. "I don't understand either. She has to be over 14 because she signed up 14 years ago. If she's 13, which means she signed up at age 0 and that's not possible" said Mimiru. "I don't get it either but her journal wasn't updated for 14 years so there isn't enough information to solve this mystery" said Bear.

-------Mitsu's POV-------

Why is it always 14 years? I don't understand what's going on. If I signed up 14 years ago, that means I have to be older than 14 just like Mimiru said. But then how come I'm 13 then? Everything is just mixed up lately.

-------End POV-------

**_Flashback_**

You see people dressed in black. The clouds are heavy and it's raining. A coffin is being lowered into a grave. The adult put a bouquet flowers on the grave and then leaves with the children. The remaining people are students. They go up to the grave and smile. They stomp on the flower bouquet and then they hear a voice. The students start to run and leave the graveyard. Outside of the front gate, you see the students covered in scars and you hear a sound. Pluck...pluck...pluck of the rain and blood. The students hear a voice again. "Nobody destroys my gave" said the voice.

----------------------

You hear sirens. An ambulance drives up and you see the students being taken inside. The adult comes to the grave the very next day and she sees 5 graves instead of one.

**_End Flashback _ **

Sorry for all the confusion. If you want to know more about why Mitsu is 13 if she signed up 13 yrs ago, there's a clue int he flashback. I think chapter 3 might be the last chapter but I'm not sure.


End file.
